Como caperucita y el lobo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hinaichigo era tierna y linda como inocente, eso le agradaba a su medium pero a veces lo hermoso puede ser un detonante para despertar un lado oscuro del que nunca pensamos que existiese


Era un día cualquiera a eso de la tarde cuando Tomoe se ponía a vestir a Hinaichigo de una caperucita roja, una capa con gorra roja que le cubría su pequeño cuerpo mientras su falda era azul de una sola pieza, sin duda la sexta muñeca lucía muy bien.

-Como nueva- Decía la médium castaña mientras la francesa caminaba hacia el espejo donde se estaba maravillándose ante ese disfraz, estaba bonita y genial, sin duda Megu se lució con todos los detalles para ese vestido aunque tenía una sonrisa leve y más teniendo en cuenta que las vacaciones de fin de año se acercaban y en abril se terminaría el año escolar.

-Esta es la última vez que le harás a Hina un vestido-nano

La castaña se rió un poco, no era la última vez, por ahora el juego de Alice estaba en una pequeña pausa pero se reanudaría en cualquier momento, y aprovechando eso llevaría a su Hina a Kyoto donde visitaría a sus abuelos

-Vamos, no digas eso, lo haces sonar tan dramático

-Si tienes razón, lo siento-nano- Una vez más se miró al espejo viéndose maravillosa como siempre, no se le culpaba por esa actitud y esa inocencia y quizás por la ternura que se le caracterizaba, era como ver la hermosura del otoño al atardecer.

Era extraño pero en esos momentos el otoño estaba en su cúspide naranja dejando próximamente paso al crudo y vil invierno que asolaba la ciudad de blanco hielo. Por alguna razón aunque Tomoe no lo dijera o no lo quisiera expresar tenía algo fuerte por su muñeca, algo que la peturbaba por dentro como algo que le calentaba el pecho y hasta las neuronas cuando veía a su muñeca.

Y para colmo sentía como sus manos pudiesen traicionarla en cualquier momento, tendrían vida propia para tomar el vestido de la sexta muñeca entre sus manos y quizás… Se cubría el ojo izquierdo, no se sentía ella misma sino más bien como aquel ser de aquel cuento, el villano aquel que se comió a aquella abuelita con tal de engatusar y comerse a la niña de anchas capas rojas.

Ojos castaños raros de animal que miraban si con amor o con lascivia a la pobre e ingenua chica de cabello ondulado y peinado de antaño, una música nipona de antaño se escuchaba de fondo acrecentado esa maldita necesidad inexistente, era su muñeca, su amiga y como ella lo dijo en una ocasión, era alguien que le sacaba una sonrisa en todo momento.

Por alguna experimentaba la necesidad de Hinaichigo cuando la secuestró aquella vez con tal de ser su amiga, quería… No sabía como pero como un lobo quería destruir ese vestido rojo y conocer a fondo sobre la profundidad de la muñeca rosa, quería conocer su hermosa piel, exponerla y ver su cuerpo si era preciso, quería atacarla como lobo desesperado para llenar sus tripas.

¿Acaso ella era una especie de…? Se sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos tratando de entrar a la realidad mientras tanto la francesa se daba cuenta de la extraña actitud de su médium, en eso trasladó su dulce mano al hombro de la castaña, en menos de nada Tomoe como algo en su mente paró todas esas sensaciones como un tremendo y contundente golpe que llevó a la joven a la realidad, la misma niña que la poseyó fue quién la liberó… Por ahora.

-Tomoe- Preguntó la muñeca rosa con su dulce voz- ¿Pasa algo?

La castaña miró detenidamente los verdes preocupados de su amiga aunque con un pequeño miedo temiendo que esa parte se manifestara con más fuerza, la pobre con una sonrisa ladeaba la mirada

-Ah… No, no es nada- La joven estudiante de kendo miró a la cercana lejanía su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde para ir a casa de Jun e ir con los demás disfrazados a recoger dulces a lo que Hina estaba con los ojos brillantes, esta vez superaría a Suiseiseki en la obtención de caramelos y los compartiría con Kanaria.

-Muy bien, Hinaichigo… Vámonos

-¡Sí!- La alegre muñeca saltó hacia la cabeza de su médium, misma que usaba con Jun aunque prefirió estar en el hombro izquierdo, Tomoe por el contrario estaba calmada pero esa maldita sensación la invadía, esta vez estuvo cerca pero no debía atreverse a acercarle una mano de esa manera a su muñeca, no se lo perdonaría.

Más bien, eran como una especie de salvajismo que se manifestaba en su interior con tan solo ver de manera leve a la dulzura hecha carne, se sentía como una cobarde al no afrontar las cosas pero si lo hacía, en cualquier momento el lobo que habitaba en ella se desataría y en menos de nada devoraría a esa caperucita de ojos verdes brillantes como soleados, no habría escapatoria alguna de las dos, el miedo y el hambre por ahora debía darse para otro momento.


End file.
